dnd_temphere_and_thrrasirfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters (Temphere)
There are a plethora of colorful characters in the world of Temphere. These are the characters that haven't done enough in the story to warrant having their own pages- they might get pages of their own later if they achieve greater importance in the story. Shopkeeper NPCs can be found here. Caellond Minor Characters Koi Magician A giant, sharp-toothed koi from a "koi kingdom" in the Feywilde. He was under attack by a group of satyrs in the garden, and the party helped him fight them off. In thanks, he cast a spell on us to make us resistant to grapple, and also retrieved some hydra thistle from the bottom of his pond. Qlu An aaracockra who resembles a secretary bird. He acts as Valanthe's personal tailor. He is very passionate about his work, and very protective of his costumes. He once threatened that Anther would "be sorry" if she damaged any of his clothes. Tace A kalashtar who lives in Caellond. They perform fortune readings using a deck of cards and the magic of their ethereal spirit. They are quiet, thoughtful, and generally genial. Swamp Minor Characters Baeshra A kobold scout for the Shifting Mist, Baeshra and her two guard velociratpors stopped the Garden Party at the border of Shifting Mist territory and questioned their motives. She Irithir A lizardfolk from the village of Kuria. He was the village storyteller, and seemed to be entertainment for a lot of the young scalefolk. He told the party about the Yuan-Ti who used to inhabit the swamp, as well as the doomed archaeological expedition to the Yuan-Ti temple. Ruth Ordalir The human mayor of Mire's Edge. Formerly just a distant landowner, she came to Mire's Edge directly when the sugar cane farmers kept running into trouble with the Shifting Mist. Ruth orchestrated the truce with the Shifting Mist together with Apogri. Rose Bay Minor Characters Tieldra A drow elf druid that met the Island Party when they found the crash site of the Goldberg. She helped them fight off some pirates, and kept watch over the Helders while the rest of the group went off in search of something to cure them of poisoning. Bayde Captain of the pirate crew to which Athelia used to belong. Bayde was once a well intentioned revolutionary, trying to take down a corrupt politician in his hometown. However, he saw something in the noble's ship that changed him forever, and he took his crew off to become true pirates. He has been hunting Athelia since she ditched the crew, though he lost his ship to the Kuo-Toa during the events of the Island Party's first adventure. It is unknown if he survived the ship sinking or not, though Athelia didn't seem to think he'd be killed so easily. Quint A small mechanical construct in the shape of a bell, created by the Helders. He is intended to serve as emergency first aid to anyone stranded on the island, dispensing health potion as needed. He also helps guide the Island Party back to the workshop on their second visit. He is very excited about being helpful. New Skyhorn Minor Characters Half-Orc Foreteller A good natured man who uses cards to predict someone's future, albeit in a bit of a different way than Tace. He was startled when both Fracture and McGuiggan drew more cards than normal from the deck, the extra card for both of them indicating that they would be instrumental in writing some major wrong or imbalance in the world. Concerned for them, he sold both of them an incomplete Deck of Illusions. Aryn Hest A friend of Jolene's who went missing near the Old Skyhorn Lighthouse. Turned out that he and his crew were attacked and taken captive by Kuo-Toa who'd taken over the lighthouse. At Jolene's request, the Island Party stormed the lighthouse to rescue Aryn. Grigor One of Aryn's sailors, he was taken by the Kuo-Toa and their strange master, and used in the ritual to summon elementals with the Aquan Bowl. Apparently the creatures could not perform this task themselves due to some property of the bowl. Tentacle Monster A bizarre humanoid thing with tentacles on the back of its head that seemed to be giving orders to the Kuo-Toa. Athelia, Jolene, Fracture and McGuiggan fought it, but it escaped into the ocean. They are currently seeking out a monster-hunter friend of the Helders to see if they can find out what this creature was. Penvost Minor Characters Will update once it's clearer which characters are actually minor Misc Minor Characters Shanks An aaracockra monster hunter working under Rochol. The Garden Party met him and his group along the road to Mire's Edge, and mistook them for bandits. Cree put Shanks to sleep with a spell. He wasn't entirely amused when Cree joked later that he should come back to see her if he had trouble with insomnia that night. Beatrix A human monster hunter working under Rochol. The Garden Party met her and her group along the road to Mire's Edge, and mistook them for bandits. Beatrix was greatly unamused by the entire situation, but especially took a dislike to Anther, who after shooting Rochol and realizing he wasn't hostile responded not with an apology but a glib "Can I have my arrow back then?" It is known that Beatrix had magical abilities, but not what class of magic.